This invention relates to launchers for missiles and, more particularly, to such launchers for missiles which are encapsulated within canisters.
Encapsulating missiles within a canister is desirable because it provides a convenient and safe way to ship, handle and launch the missiles. The prior art canisters were arranged in cells requiring the gases generated by the missile's burning motor to be vented through a common path. This arrangement concentrated stresses and erosion on certain components of the gas management system because such components were subjected to the gases generated by multiple missiles, resulting in a short life for the gas management system as well as frequent and expensive maintenance of such system. The restraint means for the missile, i.e. the means for securing the missile in its associated canister, could fail when the missile was fired. Protection against the hazards associated with such restrained firings was provided in the prior art launchers in the form of a deluge and drain system. Provision for such a system undesirably added to the complexity, cost, maintenance and weight of the launcher. Increased weight is particularly undesirable when the launcher is to be installed aboard a ship. The prior art canisters also required a launching system in which the electronics for the control system located external to the canister were unique to the particular missile in the canister. Consequently, a change in the type of missile within the canister necessitated a change in the control system, making the installation of a new or different missile expensive and delaying the integration of a new missile throughout the fleet.